Stille
by Nightwitch87
Summary: Alex ist wenige Wochen nach Claires Tod von seinem Schmerz überwältigt. One shot, spielt sich hauptsächlich in Alex' Gedanken ab.


Disclaimer: Alle MLT Charaktere sind Eigentum von Nine Network, The South Australian Film Corporation und Millenium Television. Diese Fanfic wurde lediglich zum Spaß geschrieben und nicht um damit Geld zu verdienen.

Altersfreigabe: FSK 12, bzw. PG-13

Anmerkung: Ich weiß, dass es bestimmt schon hundert Fanfics zu diesem Thema gibt, die alle auf unterschiedliche, interessante Weise damit umgehen. Diese hier schwirrte mir heute im Kopf herum, aber es ist natürlich Geschmackssache, ob sie einem gefällt. Über Feedback würde ich mich freuen!

**Stille**

_Weiter…komm schon, Ryan…weiter…schneller…Er konnte es nicht. Seine Arme und Beine waren schwer wie Blei, seine Füße schienen vom Boden magnetisch angezogen zu werden, er bekam kaum noch Luft. Egal, wie weit er lief, ein Ende des Tunnels war nicht in Sicht. Nur die Wände schienen immer näher zu kommen, bedrängten ihn, der felsige Gang wurde zunehmend schmaler und dunkler. _

_Er geriet in Panik, was, wenn er es nicht rechtzeitig schaffen würde? Es wäre das Ende, er musste es finden! Was war es noch mal…in seinem Kopf drehte sich alles, wenn er nur klar denken könnte! Was war es! _

_Seine Kehle fühlte sich eng an, die Angst wurde immer größer, warum kam er nicht ans Ziel? Er rannte und rannte, schneller, weiter, tiefer in den Tunnel hinein, aus dem es kein Entrinnen gab- er musste es einfach finden! Die Wände schienen zu flüstern…schneller…schneller…du schaffst es nicht…_

_Plötzlich kam die furchtbare Gewissheit: Er konnte es nicht mehr schaffen, die Zeit war abgelaufen, er kam zu spät! Zu spät, hallte es in seinem Innern, er hätte schneller sein müssen._

_Furcht…Dunkelheit…ein Paar blauer Augen, die leblos ins Leere starren. _

Alex erwachte schweißgebadet, wie in so vielen Nächten zuvor. Sein Herz raste wie wild, sein Körper war starr vor Angst und sein Kopf voller verworrener Bilder, die er nicht richtig einordnen konnte. Einen Moment lang starrte er desorientiert in die Dunkelheit, bis ihm klar wurde, dass alles nur ein Traum gewesen war. Er war zuhause, in seinem Bett, es war alles in Ordnung…

Doch plötzlich traf ihn die sichere Gewissheit, das volle Ausmaß der Ereignisse der letzten Wochen…der Unfall…Claire…nichts war in Ordnung. Der Schmerz überwältigte ihn, erfüllte jede Faser seines Körpers, und er presste die Zähne aufeinander, um nicht loszuschreien. Das hier entsprang nicht seiner Fantasie, es war wahr, sein schlimmster Alptraum entsprach der Wirklichkeit.

Er wünschte sich den Moment zurück, diesen kurzen Augenblick nach dem Erwachen, in dem er sich wieder wie er selbst gefühlt hatte- und nicht wie dieser Mensch, der er seit genau 27 Tagen und wer-weiß-wie-vielen Stunden war.

Alex stand auf und stolperte durch sein Zimmer. Es war stockdunkel; der Mond und jegliche Sterne wurden anscheinend durch Wolken verdeckt. Schließlich fand er die Tür zum Gang, öffnete sie, und tastete sich so gut es ging an der Wand entlang ins Wohnzimmer. Er schaltete das Licht an, ließ seinen Augen einen Moment Zeit, sich an die gleißende Helligkeit zu gewöhnen, und schlurfte zum Kühlschrank, welcher von ihm geöffnet und durchsucht wurde. Milch. Bier. Reste von Nicks Nudelsauce. Butter. Angeschimmelter Käse.

Er nahm all das mit wenig Interesse zur Kenntnis, und schloss die Tür wieder. Warum er sie überhaupt geöffnet hatte, war ihm entfallen. Wahrscheinlich, um überhaupt etwas tun zu können, etwas, das ihm einen Grund gab, nicht weiter zu schlafen. Wäre er ein Raucher, hätte er sich wahrscheinlich eine Zigarette angezündet.

Aber Alex war nun mal kein Raucher- höchstens ein Trinker. Und dennoch nahm er sich vor, wenigstens in dieser einen Nacht nüchtern zu bleiben. Alkohol betäubte seinen Schmerz zwar kurzfristig, dafür fühlte er sich danach umso schlechter. Er würde sich betrinken, am nächsten Tag irgendwo mit Kopfschmerzen aufwachen, ohne sich zu erinnern, wie er überhaupt dorthin gekommen war, sich die Seele aus dem Leib kotzen…und dann? Einen Scheißdreck würde das ändern, dachte er, alles wäre noch genauso wie vorher.

Dann lieber ein Rodeo, am besten mit ordentlicher Schlägerei hinterher. Von einem Wildpferd zertrampelt zu werden, das hatte was, das war einfach und…klar. Prellungen und Wunden machten so viel mehr Sinn als Gedanken, verdrängten dieses Gefühl der gähnenden Leere. Schmerz machte Sinn, wo nichts mehr einen Sinn hatte.

Sie war fort. So langsam dämmerte ihm, was er zunächst zu verdrängen versucht hatte. Die Bedeutung der schwer vorstellbaren Worte „nie mehr" brannte sich in seinen Kopf ein. Was der Schock zunächst abgefangen hatte, war jetzt ganz klar: Er würde ihr nie mehr in die Augen sehen, nie mehr ihre Stimme hören, sie nie mehr in seinen Armen halten, ihr nie mehr etwas erzählen, sie nie mehr wegen etwas aufziehen, nie mehr mit ihr ausreiten oder Pferde ausbilden, ihr nie mehr bei etwas zusehen…ihr nie sagen, wie sehr er sie liebte. Er, sie und Charlotte würden niemals eine Familie sein. Und was das schlimmste war, sie würde nie ihre Tochter aufwachsen sehen.

Claires Blick ging ihm nicht aus dem Kopf- dieser entsetzliche Moment, in dem er die Leere darin gesehen hatte und ihm klar geworden war, dass sie den Sturz nicht überlebt hatte. Sie hatte ihre Augen nie geschlossen, hatte dem Tod entgegengesehen. All das war ohne seine Anwesenheit geschehen, ohne einen Abschied.

Alex ließ sich auf einen Küchenstuhl fallen. Er hatte keine Tränen mehr. Er konnte einfach nicht mehr, so sehr ihn der Gedanke auch schmerzte. Was blieb, war nur die Leere, die Claire hinterlassen hatte…und diese grauenvolle Nacht, das Surren des Kühlschranks, das Ticken der alten Uhr an der Wand.

Er wollte Stille, wollte nicht mehr denken, nicht mehr fühlen müssen. Warum war er nicht für sie in die Stadt gefahren, warum hatte er nicht diesen Unfall gehabt? Warum gerade Claire McLeod, die ein kleines Kind hatte, Claire, die eine Farm leitete, Claire, die endlich einmal Glück im Leben hatte? Es hätte ihn treffen sollen, Alex Ryan.

Wenn er doch nur einen Moment hätte, um ihr zu sagen, wozu er nie in der Lage gewesen war…

Er stand auf, ging hinüber zur Hausbar, öffnete eine alte Flasche Scotch und schenkte sich ein Glas ein. Jede Sekunde der Betäubung war es wert.


End file.
